Unexpected
by FashionOnMe
Summary: rewritten. Hibari x Reader


Today was not your day.

This much bad luck couldn't be a coincidence. If there was a god somewhere out there, they would be out to get you by playing tricks on you out of sheer boredom.

It all started this morning when you overslept, madly trying to get out of the house as soon as possible, getting soaked shortly after because you forgot your umbrella that day. Naturally, you didn't make it to school in time. The gates were already closed, so you went through bushes and over fences (that left tiny scratches on your face and hands) to an alternative entrance to Namimori Middle School.

When you finally made it inside one of the corridors, you saw the head prefect patrolling.

He didn't see _you_. Good, you wouldn't try and distract him from his duties. That guy had been out to get you ever since you were brave (or stupid) enough to call him out on his sadistic ways. "Enforcing the school rules" as an explanation was simply an excuse to abuse his power, you had told him.

You had stood your ground, pride being stronger than fear. What surprised you, and even his henchmen was that Hibari merely stared apathetically at you, sizing you up before walking away.

When he was asked why he spared you, he glared.

"She didn't break any rules."

Before he had walked away fully, he had stopped and turned around to face you, "_yet_."

The sinister smirk at the end branded itself in your memory.

* * *

The bell rang and students flooded the corridor. One of them bumped into you. You heard a muffled "sorry" as your school books fell to the floor. Sighing, you knelt down to get them.

However, you were interrupted as two black shoes stopped in front of you. "Move,"you blinked as your eyes travelled to the face the shoes belonged to, "you're in my way, herbivore."

Hibari Koya, demon of Namimori Middle School stood before you.

You gulped instinctively.

Because you had broken a rule, and everyone knew how the prefect dealt with trouble makers.

But...did he know? Did he see you climbing over that fence?

You stared up at him for a moment before your eyes were lowered again as you continued collecting your books from the ground, at loss for words. When you reached for your history book however, a foot crushed down onto your hand. It hurt.

"Didn't you hear?" The foot was promptly put back in its previous position.

Hibari glared at you, "_Move_."

You glared, too.

"What gives you the right to boss everyone around?" You got up to your feet, "You could've just walked around me."

The look he gave you made you reconsider your bold actions just now. His face, mostly emotionless but upon closer inspection you could see the tense expression, the clenched jaw, the tightly pressed lips forming a grim line and the half lidded eyes fixed on your form. The way his nose tilted slightly upwards was him telling you who the dominant one here was.

His blue-gray eyes gleamed in the corridor's light intensifying his glare. Ever so slightly, a look of realization appeared as a smirk spread over his face. With an even voice he repeated, "The right...to boss around." He narrowed his eyes, "It's because I _can_."

Dangerously close, and he stepped even closer.

"Do you know what else I can do?" Your heart pounded. He was too near, as you saw him so up close, so intimidating.

"I can bite you to death," slowly, he pulled out his tonfas, "because..."

"...you are _late_."

So he knew. Nothing would ever escape his hawk-like gaze. Your eyes searched your open bag and a water bottle caught your attention. Slowly, you got up to your feet, water bottle clutched in both hands. Hibari tilted his head slightly to the side and still, his glare didn't lose any of its effects on you.

"I'll have you know...I don't like the shit beaten out of me," you began, hesitant at first, "but someone like you gotta do what he's gotta do, right?" The cap was opened as he came closer.

"But before you do that..." A big spurt of water hit Hibari directly in the face when you squeezed the water bottle with all your might. And then, as fast as you could you used this short distraction to run like a gazelle followed by hungry leopards.

You ran and ran out of the school because there was no way you would let yourself get hospitalized. Pain wasn't your kind of thing, if you know what I mean.

So, you found yourself at the only place you could come to whenever you wanted, namely at Tsuna's.

"Thank you for letting stay here, Nana."

"Ahaha, no problem, my dear! It's so unfortunate that nobody's home to take care of you!" Tsuna's mother smiled cutely at you, and you smiled back. Nana was such a darling, albeit a bit dense and naïve but she was oh so adorable. Thank God, she believed your little lie and didn't doubt your honesty one bit. In truth, your mother _was_ currently at home, but if you turned up at home, she'd get really mad and send you straight back to school because 'what kind of good student skips school'?

You wished you were a little more braver, a little less fearful and even if you could put up a brave facade, inwardly, Hibari was scaring you shitless. Speaking up, using words as your weapons was truly one of your strong points. But you were weak physically, vulnerable. Pride could be definitely your biggest sin of the famous seven but common sense helped keeping you out of dangerous situations.

So you waited until Tsuna was back, until school was over.

* * *

The door opened. The once so quiet house, with Nana's occasional humming became filled with noise, with chatter, crying and screaming. You blinked, wondering what could be the cause of this uproar.

Tsuna entered the kitchen, as Lambo was grabbing onto his leg, wailing like the little brat he was, crying about humiliation or something like that. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed, the former screaming at Lambo to let go of his precious boss.

When Tsuna met your gaze, he squealed like a baby pig, almost tripping backwards.

"[Name]! W-What are you doing here?!" By now, everyone's attention was on you.

You answered with a sheepish smile, "I was escaping danger."

"Danger? What do you mean, dumb woman?! And what are you doing in Tenth's house without his permission?!" Gokudera pointed his finger at you, eyes narrowed and suspicious but before you could retort, a voice behind you interrupted, "[Name] ran away from something she could easily face _but _she's a coward."

Turning around, you looked into the dark eyes of a certain arcobaleno, a small smirk playing around his lips. You frowned visibly, not pleased with being called a coward.

"I'm not a coward. You know I could never win in a match against that guy, Reborn."

"Your words are nothing but empty excuses," he countered smoothly, "I'm disappointed-"

"Ah! Reborn! You humiliated Lambo-san! I'm gonna kill you!" Lambo yelled as soon as he noticed Reborn's presence, "Prepare to die!"

"Hii~! Stop it, you guys!" Tsuna shouted as he tried to hold Lambo back, the latter pulling out his bazooka out of his big afro-styled hair.

"Hold on, Tenth, I'll help you!" Together, Tsuna and Gokudera tried to hold back Lambo while Yamamoto watched the scene unfold, laughing obliviously.

Frozen to the spot, your eyes widened comically at the bazooka which was aimed at Reborn. You were standing between Reborn and Lambo. The bazooka was pointing challengingly at you.

Reborn cleared his throat, "Like I said – before the stupid cow interrupted me – I'm disappointed in you, [Name], given the fact that you're a member of the Vongola."

"I told you once. I'm _not_ a member–"

"Don't ignore me, bastard!" Lambo yelled and fired his bazooka.

It was too late to get out of the way. Pink smoke filled your vision.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, you noticed that you were no longer in Tsuna's house. Instead, you were in a japanese-styled room, lying on a futon bed.

In the arms of a sleeping person unknown to you.

You moved with a jerk, successfully escaping the man's light embrace. He stirred a little, and then his eyes opened and he glared. That glare...painfully familiar for some reason. You stared wide-eyed and at a loss for words as he straightened himself slowly. His glare disappeared as he examined your figure, replaced by a bored look with a hint of realization.

"Ah, it's _you_." Blinking rapidly, you pointed to yourself. 'Me?'

Suddenly, he took a good grip of your ankle and pulled, pulling you underneath him. You looked up in steel gray eyes, framed by a wild mop of wild, black hair. Could it be...

"H-Hibari..." you tried uncertainly, feeling meek and lightheaded all of a sudden. He regarded you with half-lidded eyes before he smirked slightly. He lowered his head until you felt his face in the crook of your neck. You blushed.

"You... disturbed my sleep."

In a flash, his hand grabbed your throat, forcing your face to point upwards as your hip was clutched in his other hand, rendering you immobile. You gasped sharply as teeth sank into your flesh. In a desperate attempt, you tried to push against his chest but he didn't move.

"Stop it, y-you–!" you yelped; he seemingly obeying as his hand left your hip, only to press your hands against your chest, keeping them caged there. He continued nibbling on your neck before his teeth disappeared behind the lips that pressed a kiss against the wound he caused you. You whimpered quietly against your will, your face becoming warmer and warmer. He gave a sensual lick to the spot where his teeth were previously before raising his face to look into your eyes.

His gaze flickered to your lips and you become flushed in a flustered manner, knowing what he wanted. It was futile; before you could even think of closing your mouth tightly, his thumb gripped your jaw forcing your lips apart. He placed a deep kiss on your mouth, making sure you couldn't get away from him. Only when you stopped your struggling did his demeanor change, his mouth leaving yours for a second to stare at your shut eyes before coming down again. This time, a little softer, a little gentler but still firm and dominating. The hand on yours travelled upwards to rest beside your head. You felt the heat build up in your body as you whimpered louder, hot and bothered and completely overwhelmed with the situation. The older version of who you expected to be a certain tonfa-wielding prefect raised his head again, the bored look returning to his face as he gazed into the distance.

"Join the student council." You looked at him in surprise.

And then he disappeared as you found yourself in Tsuna's kitchen again. You stared, red-faced and everyone stared back at you, some gaping (Gokudera, Tsuna and Lambo), some wide-eyed (Yamamoto) and some smirking (Reborn).

"I knew it wasn't a mistake to welcome you into our _famiglia_," Reborn said, referring to something you didn't quite understand yet. Well, you didn't understand anything about the whole incident that happened a few moments ago.

Before anyone could ask any questions (such as what that was on your neck), you excused yourself and left Tsuna's house.

* * *

_"Join the student council."_

What did older _him_ mean by that? Why should you join it? What could you gain from something like that?

And why did Reborn change his opinion of you? Was it something that happened when you were with older Hibari? You were a witness to Lambo transforming into a ten year older version of himself countless times when child Lambo would lose his self-control and fire his bazooka. Did this mean...when you were there with him, your older self was with Tsuna and the others? But if you didn't belong in the future and she didn't belong in the past...did your older self belong in the future where you had found yourself...next to...Hibari? You closed your eyes, remembering the assault on your neck and starting to blush a deep red again.

Shaking your head and trying to clear your mind, you focused on what older Hibari said to you at the last moment. You thought. And thought. And then, it clicked.

You went to bed, determined to do what you should have already done a long time ago.

* * *

"Found you, herbivore," a much younger Hibari said as you turned around to face him. You regarded him with an aloof expression, closing a certain door behind you.

"I'll become a member of the student council, Hibari," you began in a purposeful tone, "so, when I'm president, I will make sure you're stripped of every ounce of power you have in this school."

He eyed you cooly and mouthed a lazy "wao" as if to mock you. You glared at him.

"You think you have power over everyone?

Well, soon you no longer will.

Because I'm not a _coward_."

Hibari smirked a little at that, irritated and a bit amused, "Herbivore..."

You grinned impishly.

"Game on."


End file.
